


now kiss

by rrnchg



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg/pseuds/rrnchg
Summary: I've almost finished reading "The Court of Five Thrones", and I'm so not ready to part with Augus and Gwyn:')I adore the whole "The Fae Tales Verse" by not_poignant, such a great worldbuilding❤︎
Relationships: Gwyn ap Nudd/Augus Each Uisge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	now kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Court of Five Thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749290) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



**Author's Note:**

> I've almost finished reading "The Court of Five Thrones", and I'm so not ready to part with Augus and Gwyn:')  
> I adore the whole "The Fae Tales Verse" by not_poignant, such a great worldbuilding❤︎


End file.
